


un abejón de mayo entró a mi casa a mitades de abril

by forfffuckssake



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, POV Lesbian Character, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfffuckssake/pseuds/forfffuckssake
Summary: un poema.a dumb lesbian poem about yearning that i wrote about the girl i like. (i know most of the people i talk to on the internet speak english but this is in spanish)
Kudos: 2





	un abejón de mayo entró a mi casa a mitades de abril

**Author's Note:**

  * For [you (don't) know who you are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=you+%28don%27t%29+know+who+you+are).



abejón de mayo, abejón de abril,  
entra a mi casa y se golpea contra las paredes,  
hace un desastre,  
qué necio, qué molesto-  
esto no es gracioso, no es gracioso. 

abejón de mayo, inicio de primavera,  
¿siquiera puedo decir que sé que es la primavera?  
nunca he vivido algo como esto.

¿siquiera puedo decir que estoy viviendo algo?  
porque el abejón vino, pero ya se va,   
ni siquiera sabe que esta es mi casa.  
¿alguien sabe si los abejones tienen buena vista?

no tiene idea.

pero, ¿si tuviese idea?

no-

no, no, no.

hace frío, es diciembre, ¿o es enero?   
no recuerdo.  
pero la palma de mi mano no tiene frío,   
y aún así tiembla,  
tiemblo,  
estoy angustiada,  
y mi pecho duele,  
¿es por el frío?  
porque la palma de mi mano no tiene frío,  
pero yo sí,  
porque yo sé.

¿siquiera significa esto algo?  
¿siquiera puedo decir que estoy viviendo algo?  
¿siquiera puedo decir que sé qué es la primavera?  
¡qué preguntas! por supuesto que no. 

ha pasado todo un año, abejón de mayo  
y sin dificultad mantengo una mecedora sin patas  
(pero es vieja y bonita, era de alguien, fue un regalo, significa mucho para-),  
una exclamación sin bases  
(que no se medita, solo se grita),  
un abejón sin alas.

las paredes de mi casa son huecas,  
de madera, están pintadas de rojo, porque son de carne;  
y los golpes resuenan fuertes,  
pero,   
¿por cuanto tiempo se queda un abejón en una casa?  
y, cuando ya no está, la casa está vacía.

y no hace ruido.  
no hace ruido.


End file.
